


Coy

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bar, Drinking, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: hope you enjoyed (:the mitten: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fg%2FzHQAAOSwJs1Z3Seg%2Fs-l300.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.com%2Fitm%2FEUC-Pottery-Barn-Kids-Lion-Oven-Mitt-Childrens-Kitchen-Accessory-%2F292548715563&docid=EzYwUIWhlXoyvM&tbnid=4zGcuCAdq9b1QM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjgwqazt6XdAhUrqlkKHaoXCFcQMwirASgAMAA..i&w=225&h=300&itg=1&safe=active&bih=631&biw=1366&q=lion%20oven%20mitt&ved=0ahUKEwjgwqazt6XdAhUrqlkKHaoXCFcQMwirASgAMAA&iact=mrc&uact=8





	Coy

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> the mitten: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fg%2FzHQAAOSwJs1Z3Seg%2Fs-l300.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.com%2Fitm%2FEUC-Pottery-Barn-Kids-Lion-Oven-Mitt-Childrens-Kitchen-Accessory-%2F292548715563&docid=EzYwUIWhlXoyvM&tbnid=4zGcuCAdq9b1QM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjgwqazt6XdAhUrqlkKHaoXCFcQMwirASgAMAA..i&w=225&h=300&itg=1&safe=active&bih=631&biw=1366&q=lion%20oven%20mitt&ved=0ahUKEwjgwqazt6XdAhUrqlkKHaoXCFcQMwirASgAMAA&iact=mrc&uact=8

Pidge sat hunched over on a bar stool, resting her head on her forearm, hand clenched around a melon appletini. Lance sat nearby, flirting it up with some guy in a red jacket.  
Lance had suggested going out for a drink to lift her spirits. 

Hunk… had stopped hanging out with her. The friendly touches on the back, the small projects, the asking for help during baking or cooking, all gone. She dint really remember when it happened, it just…

Happened.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder, and she turned her head weakly as Lance sat next to her, looking curiously down at her with a smirk.

“Wow, you are shitfaced, aren’t you?”

She mumbled something even she didn’t understand, and the next second, she was being dragged out by Lance into his 97’ Chevrolet Malibu.

Lance pulled Aspirin out of his fanny pack (“Who the fuck goes to club with a fanny pack, Lance!?” and handed it to her, along with a bottle of water. She fell in and out of consciousness as she watched the street lights pass by.

 

Hunk had felt bittersweet when Lance left. On one hand, he was sad that he hadn’t gotten to hang out with her more. But he promised himself to keep a distance from her.  
She had acted all nervous, awkward, and blushy around him, and he knew it had been his fault.

He… had a small crush. She was smart, courageous, and totally a bad-ass, and it didn’t help to mention she was very easy on the eyes.

So… he tried some moves on her. He invited her to help him in the kitchen to make her cookies, in the garage to work on projects, in his bedroom, just so they could chill in the same bed. That’s as personal as he could get!

And every time, she would blush and shift around nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, so he stopped hanging out with her.

But the sweet part was...

There was nothing sweet about this.

He had been deciding if he wanted to watch Battlestar Galactica or Terminator Two when the door was unlocked, and Lance came in with an obviously drunk Pidge slung over his shoulder.

“Hey Hunk, I’m here to make a deposit,” Lance joked, laying Pidge across the couch he also resided on. 

“Be gentle, she’s sad and had, like, ten melon-tini’s,” He said seriously, leaning in to Hunks ear.

“Don’t worry,” He said, propping her up with his largest pillow. Lance smiled and sent him a wink. And finger guns as he opened the front door.

Once Lance left, he picked her up bridal style and walked to her bedroom. She stirred in his arms, and when he looked down to her, she was looking back up with half-lidded eyes.

“Hunk… lets cuddle in your room…”

He blushed, holding her practically-weightless body in one hand as he opened her room.

He smiled down at her, whispering, “Pidge, your drunk, sleep in your room. I’ll be here to tomorrow.”

“…Hunk… I love you…”

He stopped, and she laid in his arms, hovering above the bed.

“G-go to bed Pidge… you don’t mean it, your drunk.”

He quickly tucked her in, and bustled out the door, closing it behind her.

“I do love you…”

 

Hunk had been making breakfast for the past hour, just anything to distract himself from what Pidge had said.

It hurt. He knows she was just drunk, and she didn’t mean it, but that didn’t me he didn’t lo- like her.

As he finished the biscuits, taking them from the oven, he heard stirring behind him.

“Hey Hunk…”

He bristled at her voice, almost dropping the pan from his hands.

“Hey Pidge.”

She wordlessly grabbed a plate and some food, sitting at the furthest point away from him on the counter. It had been a while before he stopped cooking and she finally said something.

“Do you… remember last night?”

Just say no. Avoid all the awkwardness, pine from afar, and live like you have with Pidge for years.

But… when she said that, he realized that was his filter. Pidge saying those words made Hunk have to say them back, and even if when she said it and didn’t mean it, he did.

“I- uhm, yeah, I remember.”

Her face flushed scarlet as she looked to her feet, her fork clattering quietly as she wrung her hands together.

“Oh… I, uh, I meant it.”

His heartbeat spiked as he almost dropped the pan he was frying bacon in, and his hand trembled as he removed the oven mitt Pidge got him for his last birthday. His cheeks felt extremely hot, and he couldn't blame it on the heat radiating from the pans.

He dared to look back at her, her tomato red cheeks a direct contrast to her usually pale skin.

“You really did mean that?” He shy fully asked, looking at her with a curious expression. Her flush spread to her whole face and down her neck as she nodded, and she pulled her trademark green sweater over her face.

He shuffled nervously out of the kitchen to the counter she was sitting on. Deep breaths in. Deep breath out. In. Out. Spit it out.

“I, uh, love you too.”

Her eyelids flashed open in surprise, before closing half shut in bliss. She then turned to him, flashing a coy smile rivaling Lance’s.

“How about you prove it with a kiss?”

She chuckled to herself, but then she was cut off by his lips on hers. She leaned into it as he rested his hands on her hips, her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to her level. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the feeling of the other in their arms


End file.
